


Не бойся

by oglogloth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oglogloth/pseuds/oglogloth
Summary: Сколько уже времени прошло, а он, кажется, все не привыкнет к этому — открытому, доверчивому, прекрасному Кенме.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 16





	Не бойся

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my buried wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+buried+wife).



> написано на hq!!fucking fest 2020  
> беттинг от прекрасной Quiddey
> 
> chelsea wolfe — boyfriend

Далекое, призрачное сияние фонарей льется в окно. Хината трет глаза.  
И не скажешь ведь, что в самом центре Токио: окна Кенмы выходят на какой-то маленький уютный дворик. О другом, огромном, чужом мире напоминают только никогда не гаснущие огни на периферии.

Теплота под боком ворочается, порывается скинуть Хинату с кровати, а потом хватает за локоть и долго смотрит — пустым желтым взглядом.

— Кенма, ну, перестань. Ты страшный, — Хината тянется взъерошить его волосы, но тот уворачивается.

— Шое? — неверяще тянет он. Хината кивает и в порыве бессистемной нежности гладит то, до чего смог дотянуться — ухо, что ли.

Кенма снова замирает на несколько секунд, но вдруг с недюжинной силой переворачивает Хинату на бок, лицом к себе.  
И смотрит — опасно и голодно. Как на площадке. Как когда они наедине, и Кенма думает, что Хината не замечает.  
Он еще как замечает, и от этого внимания щекотно в животе и немного страшно — почти полетный азарт, только гораздо более интимный. И смущающий.  
Хината никогда не был объектом такой страсти. Насмешек в средней школе — да, стремления на площадке — да, но никогда не лично.  
Кенма первый увидел в нем что-то, как в человеке.

— Ты как? Кушал сегодня? — Хината кладет ладонь ему на щеку, убирает пряди волос, чтобы встретиться все с тем же взглядом. Хината его просто обожает.

— Ага. Сегодня выпускники приходили — даже Льва загоняли, куда уж мне. Куро в одном универе с Бокуто и вообще с катушек слетел, по ходу. Ладно хоть после этой пыточной тренировки догадался накормить меня до отвала.

— Ну ты, блин, — дуется Хината. — Береги себя. Идем ко мне, — он распахивает объятия.

Кенма сразу же притирается ближе, утыкается лицом в грудь и, кажется, даже тихонько мурчит. Хината гладит его по голове, украдкой трогает лоб — теплый, но не лихорадочно горячий, как несколько часов назад. Хорошо.  
Он целует его в отросшие корни. Кенма ворочается, освобождает руку и обнимает его в ответ.

— Не скучал тут, пока я валялся? — после сна его голос хриплый и гулкий, Кенма касается губами его груди, и Хината весь исходится мурашками.

— Да нет. Домашку вон сделал. Пытался тебе ивент пофармить, но, кажется, не смог, извини.

— Все нормально. Спасибо. Ты меня извини, даже не встретил тебя сегодня, — он бормочет, и Хината едва может разобрать последние слова.

— Ну, ты! Все хорошо, слышишь? Не вини себя и не загоняйся. Мне с тобой всегда хорошо, даже если ты не знаешь, что я с тобой.

Кенма тихонько трясется от смеха.  
Хината обнимает его и прижимает к себе еще ближе — снять бы одежду совсем, но тогда придется разорвать объятия. Потерпит уж.  
Сколько уже времени прошло, а он, кажется, все не привыкнет к этому — открытому, доверчивому, прекрасному Кенме. Который не стесняется смеяться перед ним, целоваться с ним.  
Каждый момент с Кенмой — особенный; хочется поселить их всех глубоко внутри, ни с кем не делиться этим сокровенным теплом.

— А ты как? Снилось что-нибудь?

— Ага, — Кенма устраивается поудобнее в его объятиях и счастливо прикрывает глаза. Хороший. Хината просто физически не может не касаться его.

— Расскажешь?

— Хм… Была осень. Какая-то глухая проселочная дорога, чучела и блеклые фонари на обочине. Запах леса и кошмаров, — Кенма открывает глаза и снова смотрит жутко.

Желтым — прямо в душу; цепляется отросшими ногтями в Хинату, царапается и горячо дышит.

— А звери, ну, чудовища какие-нибудь, там были? — Хината нервно сглатывает.

— Конечно, — Кенма самоуверенно улыбается, и, черт — от его мягких, красивых губ и совершенно голодного взгляда все переворачивается внутри. — Боишься?

— Нет! — Хината отвечает чуть громче, чем нужно, и сразу же закрывает себе рот ладонью. — Ты же будешь со мной. С тобой мне ничего не страшно.

— А если чудовище — это я? — Кенма одним изящным движением выпутывается из его объятий и нависает сверху. Его длинные пряди щекочут лицо.

Так просто представить себе все это — долгую, тяжелую дорогу, влекущую темноту вокруг. И — Кенму. Безусловного короля всего этого, мрачного и страстного, что так тянет окунуть в себя.

Хината кладет руку ему на щеку, пальцем закрывает желтый глаз, и так страшно ведь — Кенма смешно морщится.

— Все равно. Ты же будешь со мной, да?

— Только если ты будешь достаточно интересным, — Кенма хихикает и кусает его за ладонь.

Все. Это — точка невозврата.  
Сон, в который Хинату клонило еще недавно, окончательно испаряется. Рядом с Кенмой невозможно думать о чем-то, кроме него самого.

— Кенма, черт! Перестань со своими шутками, — Хината вырывает руку, хватает его и валит на себя. — Ну ты даешь, конечно. Где эта твоя энергия и харизма на площадке?

— У меня работоспособность ночью только просыпается. И харизма — для тебя только, — Кенма с готовностью устраивается на широкой груди Хинаты, улыбаясь и слушая слишком быстрое сердцебиение. Напугал-таки.

Хината глубоко дышит, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Невозможно.

— Ну, у нас же вся ночь впереди, да?

— Именно. И два выходных после, — Кенма улыбается, как сытый кот.

Он подтягивается выше и наконец-то целует Хинату.


End file.
